


We’ll Remember the Day Under the Night’s Sky

by pinkvelvet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Aqua/Terra, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, this is the REAL good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkvelvet/pseuds/pinkvelvet
Summary: It wasn’t often, Sora found, that everyone gathered together unless it was some kind of life or death situation. He considered this a welcome change.





	We’ll Remember the Day Under the Night’s Sky

It wasn’t often, Sora found, that everyone gathered together unless it was some kind of life or death situation. Over the past few years it seemed like the only time he ever got to see everyone he cared about in one place, they were about to go into the fight of their lives. So it was a nice change of pace to just relax with his friends, to enjoy the sun shining down on them and the soft crashing of the waves on the sandy beach.

 

Looking around, everyone was as happy as he had ever seen them. Xion and Namine were laughing together with their feet in the water, Lea and Kairi were returning from their trip to get ice cream for everyone, and Aqua was showing off to a gaping Roxas, Donald and Goofy and a proud Ventus and Mickey just how high she could lift Terra over her head. 

 

Sora realized just a Kairi made her way to him, ice creams in hand, that there was only one person who seemed to be hovering on the edge, not quite joining in with everyone else’s fun. Looking around, he saw Riku sitting a ways away on the beach, looking out over the ocean. 

 

“Is he brooding already?” Kairi asked, handing one of the ice creams she carried over to Sora. He took it with a smile, attempting to push the nagging feeling he had felt when looking at Riku aside for the moment. 

 

“I’ll talk to him in a minute and make sure he’s alright. I’m sure it’s nothing - he’s just never been one for big crowds.” He answered before taking a bite of the ice cream. He laughed loudly at the look of disgust on Kairi’s face as she watched him bite into the cold treat.

 

They stood for a moment, watching their friends goof off a little ways away, the setting sun’s soft light casting everything in a calming pink and orange glow. Sora watched as Kairi smiled softly at the sight of them, giggling softly every so often as their antics became more and more outrageous. He was happy that, for the first time in what felt like forever, the two of them could finally relax together. He had missed his friend the past few years, seeing her so sparingly during that time. It was her who ended the stretch of comfortable silence between them first, looking back at Sora with a glint in her eye that made him a bit nervous. While he’s certainly missed her, her low-key scheming he could do without.

 

“You should talk to him. I’m sure that’s why he’s over there, brooding and all that. He’s really missed you a lot.” Sora felt his face warm a bit at the implication, and opened his mouth to speak. But Kairi raised one hand, gesturing for him to let her continue, and so he closed his mouth and listened.

 

“We’ve all been through so much, Sora. And he’s been through more than almost anyone else here. But he still fought so hard to help get everyone to where we are now, to keep everyone safe. And to keep you safe. It’s obvious to anyone he cares about you a lot-“ If his face was warm before, it was now burning, “-and considering how many times you’ve risked your neck for him I’d say the feeling’s mutual.” She smiled softly at him, the scheming glint in her eye replaced with a look of genuine fondness. She took his unoccupied hand in hers and squeezed gently. “And I care about you both too, you know. So please just talk to him, okay? Don’t screw this up for the two of you. You guys deserve something good after everything we’ve been through.” 

 

She looked back to their friends, now far quieter than they had been as they, apparently tired out from their earlier actions, laid sprawled on the beach, watching the sunset. When she turned back to him, he swore he could see her eyes watering. “We all do.”

 

For what felt like ages, it seemed like all he could do was stare at her. She was so different from the girl who had started this journey, they girl he had explored caves with and run through the shallow tides with. The girl who scolded both he and Riku when they would get into silly fights over races and wooden sword fights, the girl who he had slept out under the stars with more times than he could could. And yet, she was the same. She was still ready to knock some sense into him or Riku at any given moment, and she was still just as hungry for adventure, and in that moment it was all he could do to hold back tears. 

 

And then the moment passed, and he launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face in her hair. “I love you so much,” he whispered, and he felt her laugh, so full of joy, and heard her whisper it back. And he knew that even if it wasn’t the same way he loved Riku, it was still real and it was still good. It was still  _ love.  _

 

He pulled back to wipe at his eyes, laughing as he did so. The two of the might have looked strange to an outsider, giggling back and forth, tears in their eyes. Miraculously, he realized the ice cream hadn’t been harmed at all when he’d near tackled her. Looking up he saw that hers was in tact as well. Not only that, but she was holding out another one towards him, pulling it seemingly out of nowhere.

 

“Here,” she said, the glint back in her eye, “It can be an ice breaker.” With a wink, she handed the ice cream off to him and sent him on his way.

  
  
  


.

  
  
  
  


Kairi seemed more on the nose than he would’ve guessed when she said Riku was off “brooding.” When Sora made his way over to him, it seemed less like he was looking out at the sunset and more like he was trying to glare it out of existence.

 

Rather than announce his presence, Sora took a seat beside his friend, mindful of the ice creams in each hand. He looked to Riku, who was seemingly still busy trying to frown the sunset out of the sky, and held out on of them to him. He almost seemed surprised to see Sora there when he finally looked over.

 

“Oh,” he said as he took one, “Thank you.” Sora made a noncommittal sound in response, far more concerned with how, unlike him, Riku avoided directly biting into his ice cream, instead going the traditional route and licking at it. Averting his eyes, he cleared his throat as he thought of just how to breach to topic he had been sent over to discuss.

 

Of course, right when he found a conversation starter - one that may or may not have had to do with the weather - and opened his mouth to speak, the other boy beat him to it.

 

“I’m really glad-“ Riku started, before cutting himself off abruptly. He looked like he was contemplating just what he wanted to say, before he suddenly turned to look Sora directly in the eyes. “I’m glad everyone is okay. And I’m glad it’s all finally over. And I’m glad,” he paused, taking a deep breath before blurting out, “ I’m glad you’re here, Sora.”

 

Of course Sora, being the smooth gentleman he was, gaped in response rather than replying. He watched as Riku’s face morphed from open to embarrassed and settled at the beginnings of closed off, starting to turn away from him after a moment. Panicked, he reached out suddenly and awkwardly grabbed at Riku’s hand. In the process, the ice cream he had been holding fell to the sand as he held Riku’s free hand in both of his own.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, too!” He said, likely a bit too loudly going by the startled look on Riku’s slowly reddening face and the noise that sounded suspiciously like Kairi cackling in the distance. Pushing past his embarrassing remark, he continued. “I’m really happy you’re here, Riku. And I’m happy that you’re okay after everything that’s happened. I really missed you, you know? I hope...I hope now that we don’t have so much to worry about, we can maybe spend more time together!” 

 

For a moment Riku only blinked in response, eyes wide as if he were confused by Sora’s response. And then he smiled, his face softening in a way that made Sora feel something suspiciously close to butterfly’s in his stomach. He thought of everything they’d been through over the past few years, how hard they found to get to this point. 

 

And then he thought of the people he had meet. Of the look on Rapunzel’s face when she found out Eugene was going to be okay, the way Kristoff had looked at Anna when her heart had been thawed. He thought of the look on Aqua’s face when she’d realized she had finally gotten Terra back. 

 

And then he came to a realization.

 

“Riku!” he exclaimed, vaguely aware of the fact that his voice had gone up in volume again. “I want you to- please-“ he struggled for a moment to think of how to best phrase what he was thinking, before thinking  _ screw it,  _ and blurting out, “Please stay with me forever!” 

 

If the beach was quiet before, now it was silent. The only think he could hear was the crash of the waves and his own beating heart. The sun was nearly gone by now, but there was still enough light for him to see the red dusting Riku’s cheeks, to see his green eyes open wide and his lips parted in surprise. 

 

Sora refused to think about how surely everyone else was listening in by now, or about exactly what he had said, or about the uncomfortable feeling of what was probably his forgotten, melted ice cream seeping onto his pant leg. Instead of focusing on any of that, he looked to Riku with bated breath, waiting for a response. Just when he though the anticipation would kill him, he got one.

 

Riku threw his arms around Sora’s shoulders, launching him onto his back and both of them onto the sand. The ice cream was now  _ definitely  _ all over his pants, but he didn’t really have any time to care because suddenly he was being kissed, and that was far more important than his stupid pair of pants. He had plenty of pants. 

 

But there was only one Riku.

 

Laughing into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the other in response. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, and when they pulled apart, he saw in the last of the setting sun that Riku couldn’t either. He was smiling, eyes shining with tears, his face a bright red color that contrasted sharply with his pale hair. He was the most beautiful person Sora had ever seen. He loved him.

 

“I love you,” he said out loud, delighting in the look on Riku’s face when he did so. And so be repeated himself, saying it over and over, forehead pressed against the other boy’s. He didn’t stop until Riku, laughing loudly and face hot with what was likely embarrassment, put a hand over his mouth.

 

“Let me say it once, would you?” he asked, laughter still dancing over the words. Sora pulled the hand away with his own, giving it a kiss before letting it go, revelling at the soft laugh Riku let out in response to the action. He brought his arms back around Riku, pulling him closer.

 

“Go on, then. Say it.” 

 

Riku, still smiling that soft, dopey smile Sora didn’t think he could ever get tired of, leaned in closer. He brought his face just above Sora’s, his lips hovering over the others and whispered it so softly he almost didn’t catch it over the ocean.

 

But he heard it. He would always hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternate title for this was “sora and riku are dumbass gays and kairi is the guardian of their collective brain cell”
> 
> my twitter: DYKEDIO  
> my tumblr: neiitos.com"


End file.
